Life Between Love
by Hyuui
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, revealing (I hope) the unwritten life of Iason and Riki. (A/N: Warning, I update like a snail - slowly...)
1. Chapter 01

Riki was staring out of the French window, looking down at the colourful flashing neon lights of the pleasure city - Midas, which was situated quite far away from where he was.

They were so beautiful. He felt so peaceful just by looking at them, until he sensed a movement behind him.

"!"

Riki tensed as he felt the strong and familiar presence surrounded him. Iason walked very near to Riki - they were only separated by a few inch of space - and put his arms around Riki.

"What is it so attractive out there…that you didn't even notice I'm here already?"

Iason's voice deep and icy cold as usual; his face emotionless as usual, increasing the difficulty for people to figure out what he was thinking.

'Is he angry?' Riki lost himself in his thoughts, guessing Iason's mind, which was never possible for anyone in the planet.

"Riki." Iason called. His hands started moving on Riki's body, as if to punish him for not answering him. His touch was equally cool as his appearance.

"No!" Riki knew exactly what was going to happen next. He got panic and tried to free himself from Iason.

'Not in front of the window! The others might see!' Riki screamed at the top of his lungs…in his heart.

What Riki thought was true. The building that Iason owned was in the middle of Eos, the centre of the metallic city Tanagura, where most Blondie lived. It was surrounded by many other Blondie-owned buildings as well.

In addition, to reduce the land occupation, the buildings were built quite closely to each other. Someone might really see them if they looked at this particular floor of the building studiously.

"It's no use," Iason softly whispered to Riki, sending shivers down his spine. He caught Riki's hands and pinned them on the window easily just by using a single hand. "You won't success." His free hand still moving on Riki's body, caressing him lovingly while his knee forced its way between Riki's legs and forced them to separate.

"No…" Riki weakly repeated. He seemed could not take this anymore and so he closed his eyes. He was slowly losing control over his body to Iaosn. "St-Stop it…"

Iason ignored him. His knee slightly brushing against Riki's crotch, Iason continued to play with Riki's sensitive spots.

'This is not good,' Riki's breathe hastened. 'Everywhere he touched…everywhere he touched feels like it's on fire! So hot…so hot…too hot…'


	2. Chapter 02

Living as the pivot of the almighty Blondie of Tanagura, Iason Mink was only interested in one thing - his favourite Pet. He loved to do things to the Pet, and among the things he would do, his favourite was to play with him, Riki.

Like what he was doing now.

The forever-long foreplay made Riki clung on Iason powerlessly. Riki's shirt was taken off by Iason to make the whole thing easier for him; but the tight jeans on Riki were not entirely removed, just to keep him entertained.

That was what Pets were for. To entertain their Master.

"Ngh…!" The lonely syllabus of the moaning slipped out from Riki's tightly shut lips. The burning sensation that he felt from his lower part of his body heated up his brain. He was in a total mess. "L-Let…me…" He could not even finish a sentence before another wave of pleasant feeling hit him.

Rubbing gently at the glans, at the same time Iason was holding firmly at Riki's testis, keeping him from ejaculating. He had this sadistic smirk on his face, which was never seen by anyone but Riki, who obviously could not remember such thing - as he could only faintly remembered any other things except for pleasure he felt - afterwards.

"Do you want me to let you come?" Iason coolly asked, enjoying Riki's every reaction towards his move. He noticed, that even now, as he spoke, his voice was able to stimulate Riki like his caress, making Riki trembled slightly.

"I…Ia-Iason…Ia…E-Enou…gh…nng…"

"Enough, you say?" Iason lowered his head, leaned himself near to Riki - Riki gasped loudly - and whispered into Riki's ear. "Do you want me to stop now, then?"

"No…!" Riki moaned. "Pl-Pleas-Please…" Tears started to form in his eyes.

Too much of pleasure would become suffer.

"Tell me," Because of his position, Iason could see his own reflection on the mirror. He stared into the image's eyes, they - his eyes ablaze with lust. "What do you plead for?"

Controlled by his desire for Iason, his grip on Iason's shoulder tightened subconsciously, his nails digging into Iason's skin. "L-Let me…let m-me c-co…me…"

Iason did not feel anything as he, although having the natural emotions and desires, was just an artificial man.

"That's my boy…" Iason said. His voice still as cool as ever, but adorned with satisfaction. His lips quickly found Riki's and pressed softly on them. His fingers quickly released Riki's genitals, too.

Riki came almost immediately after that.

The game seemed to be over by now, yet Iason still wanted to play. His tongue first playfully roamed on Riki's lips, then forcefully entered his mouth when Riki tried to breathe, and explored happily inside his mouth.

Just right when the burning sensation of his lower part of the body was back again, Iason's lips suddenly left Riki's and he became aloof.

He pulled Riki off his body, turned around and walked away as silent as he came in. He walked slowly; slow enough to let Riki realized that he was toyed by Iason. Slow enough to let Riki felt challenged, then helpless because he could not do anything to Iason.

Iason stopped in front of the firmly shut door. "Cal." he called while taking off his gloves.

A silhouette stood out from the corner of the room and walked near Iason hurriedly. "Iason-sama." Cal the Furniture murmured.

With his head slightly bowed, Cal did not know his Master's expression now, although he could swear that Iason was smiling.

All he knew was Iason stretched out his hand and dropped the gloves that he took off. Cal swiftly stretched out his hands too, to receive the gloves.

"Wash him," Iason ordered when Cal held the gloves. Cal knew the 'him' was not the gloves - of course - but the mongrel sitting on the floor, still panting rapidly. "And send him to the room later."

The room was Iason and Riki's room. Well, originally, it was Iason's but after the Mimea's incident, Iason ordered Riki to move from Apathia to Eos, to stay with him, in order to keep an eye on Riki.

"Yes, Iason-sama."


	3. Chapter 03

"I am aware that your Pets are spoiled, and you are used to their misbehaviours in your places. But this time, her wrong must not be taken lightly." Iason leaned back and judgmentally said.

Aisha, one of the thirteen Blondies who were sitting around the large round metallic grey table, stared straight at the middle of the table, where a screen showing two female Pets scuffling was projected. "Yes, I will remember your advice."

"What will you do with her?" Someone asked.

"Looks like you will have to give her a lesson in the bed, Aisha." Hillber answered with a heretical smile on his face.

"Don't go easy on her." Another authoritative Blondie, Aureffe, sternly said.

"Sure." Aisha replied silently. He wondered would his Pet survive the night if he were harsh to her. 'Too bad… I liked her.'

Pets forgetting themselves would disgrace their Masters. They would receive punishment equally as the misdemeanour they made in public.

There was moment of oppressive silence in the hollow room until Aureffe spoke.

"This specially held meeting is over, then," he half announced. "Speak about rebellious Pet… Iason, I remember we, too, had plenty unexpected meeting just for him."

Need not further explanation, every single one of them in the meeting knew who, exactly, was the 'him' referred to.

"Yes, excuse me for troubling you." Iason's words or facial expression remained cool and unstirred even when he had become the focal point.

Nothing could indecisive his nobility.

"I heard that you brought him back to the cage recently. We won't have to hold meeting for him anymore, will we?" Alifairs openly held Iason up to ridicule.

Iason spoke indifferently, ignoring his companion's sarcastic ridicules. "He's well-disciplined now."

"Oh, really? We are interested to see how well disciplined he is now. Bring him on the next Show-up Ball," Aureffe said determinedly. This seemed to be his initial goal since he started this topic.

The sentences finally moved Iason. He leered at Aureffe coldly.

He had no reason to refuse Aureffe now that he said Riki was well disciplined - well, he WAS compared to before. However, he had no wish to bring Riki to the Show-up Ball, either.

He still could recall the last time, also the first time, he brought Riki to the ball. Riki caused so many troubles-hurt many other Pets, most of them were new Pets just like him.

Iason did not mind Riki humiliating him in the public but the complaining Blondies bothered him. On the other hand, Riki who would never cooperate enough was also another trouble, but he actually enjoyed solving Riki.

"Iason, I remember you, too, bought some new Pets in the recent auction aren't you?" Raoul, despised being Iason's best friend-only friend in fact-supported Aureffe. He too, wanted to see how much had the mongrel changed after three years which Iason indoctrinated him with pains, fears, and consciousness of absolute obedience.

Iason remained silent for another few moments. His eyes closed and his lips tightly shut. He appeared to be thinking of the consequences of refusing the request.

"Yes," Eyes still shut, Iason finally answered. "Riki will be there."


	4. Chapter 04

"Remind me, again, why should I attend the stupid party?" Riki narrowed his eyes as Cal futilely tried to put collar on him. "Speak." He demanded, which was not a usual behaviour of a Pet.

Yet his master showed no anger or displeased towards his disrespectful manner but only remained his normal deadpan face and continued looking at the documents.

"Riki-sama," Cal had been pestering Riki with the collar for almost half an hour yet he still could not put it on Riki without hurting him. "Please."

Iason need not to look away from his document to know how helpless Cal was now. He sighed silently.

"Riki, be a good boy and listen to Cal." Iason did not even bother to move his eyes off from the document to look at Riki when there were piles of documents still waiting to be looked over.

"You wish," Riki glowered resentfully at Iason. When he realized that Iason would not respond to his provocation, he then glared at Cal, as if Cal was the one who wanted to put the collar on him but not Iason. "I'm not going to let Cal chain me up like a good little puppy."

When constant rebelling Riki became a disturbance for his work, Iason had to give up his thought of finishing his works before he went for the party.

Iason put the file aside on his large metallic grey desk.

"Cal," Once called by Iason, Cal immediately stopped his actions to listen to his master for any further orders. "Prepare the car. I'll take that now." He nodded towards the dark shaded leather collar on Cal's hand.

Cal, who was scared to death that he might be punish for not completing his job, now relieved and quickly walked out from the room to carry out his task after handing the collar to Iason.

"I will not go," Riki firmly said right after Cal left them alone, with crossed arms. "Didn't I already attend the so called ball, as all you perverted Blondies wish."

"That's a new word. How very creative of you," No matter how vexed he was, Iason had always find Riki delectating. No sane people - Pets especially - dared to criticize the Blondies behind their back, let alone to flay them to their faces.

"Daryl must have taught you before, that a Free Party is significantly different from a Show-Up Ball, I supposed?" Riki was as pale as ghost when Iason mentioned Daryl's name, remembering the dreadful memories Daryl gave him. Daryl was Riki's previous Furniture, often did awful things to Riki under Iason's command.

"Even if they are the same, by any chance, to go or not to go, that is nothing you can decide," A trace of chilliness slowly emerged in his usual coolness. "Come." He ordered.

For a moment Riki considering resisting, but the chilliness in Iason's voice reminded him one brutal day he spent four years ago, when he ignored Iason's words and left the room without permission.

"_There will be consequences…" Iason picked up a whip put on the table where the other implements of punishment also placed. "If you chose to disobey me."_

Riki could still clearly remember the retribution when he disobeyed Iason. Those split blood. Those lashed flesh. Even his own shrieks echoed in his brain when he recalled.

"Riki."


	5. Chapter 05

"Mia," Espeth fondly stroking at her newly bought purebred female Pet's cheek, spoke at her lovingly. "Why don't you go and get yourself some food, hmm?"

"Yes, Espeth-sama." Young F-168A obeyed and took her leave quickly.

"Isn't she lovely?" Espeth, the only female member among the thirteen Blondies, spoke while her eyes followed her pet until she was beside the table full with snacks.

Espeth was not only the female Blondie, she was also the Blondie who owned most of the rarest breeds of pets. Even Hillber, always the biggest buyer at the semi-annually held auction, could not overpower her collection of pets.

"I'm sure she is." Raoul agreed absent-mindedly as his eyes roamed the great room, desperate to find Iason's figure at somewhere.

Iason's new pets were already here; but he himself was nowhere in sight - late, which was unusual for such discipline person like him.

Raoul prayed hard to Jupiter that everything was fine - that Iason was only just held back by his impressive amount of paper works but not anything startling.

"If I remember correctly," Hillber immediately recalled the details of F-168A. "She is the well-educated purebred with a younger twin brother, am I right?"

"Yes, Hillber," Espeth replied proudly. "I was smart enough to read through the brochure in advance, and I found out that there was a pet on sale in that session - female and well-educated and have a sibling! - a very rare pet. She was the only female in that session…and so I figured that she was the one, and I bought her." She purred.

"Did you buy her brother as well, then?" Alifairs could not suppress his curiosity. "I believe that her brother was also on sale for the past auction?"

Unexpectedly, the goddess sighed. "He was. But the problem was," she paused, eyes narrowed, watching F-168A drank her fourth glasses of wine. "Iason bought him before the auction. His code was not in the brochure."

"Iason?" A few of the listening Blondies cried out loud simultaneously in disbelief.

Iason had not showed any interest in the docile academy-bred pets since he brought Riki into his cage four and a half year back. He showing up at the auction unexpectedly last month was already unforeseen by the other Blondies.

He buying one of the academy-bred rare pet was the shock of everyone else's life.

"He did not tell a single soul about his noble pet!" Even Aureffe, who was always calm as a millpond like Iason, exclaimed in distrust. "Did he, Raoul?" He asked, to Raoul, who was general known as the intimate friend of divine Iason.

"No," Raoul muttered distractedly. At the same moment, chatters between pets died into a quietness that was so still until you could hear a pin drop. "Speak of the devil and he doth appear."

Iason was standing at the entrance of the room, looking divinely unreachable - as usual. He was wearing his usual choice of clothing for these occasions with his white cloak on.

Behind him was Cal, somehow looking small by his merciless master's side. He squirmed uneasily under the crowd's blazing stares.

And beside Iason was Riki.


	6. Chapter 06

By the time Iason and his companions reached the Blondies' group, they were settling down at the luxurious settees by an empty, large, round and short metallic black cocktail table - the snacks and drinks would be served by attendants.

"Iason," Raoul tried hard to restrain himself from sounding amused, yet he failed. "You are late."

"Well," Iason took his time to settle down on his sumptuous settee. "Riki was rather - let's say - not quite co-operative," He turned his head slightly and cocked a meaningful eyebrow at Riki. "E-A-R-L-I-E-R." The word was addressed to Riki, pronounced with unnecessary force.

Iason emphasized on its every syllabus, wanted Riki to remember something he would give anything up to forget it.

"Is he now?" Hillber had this disruptive smile on his face again. "Why did you bring him, then, if he was not, as you said," He smirked. "Quite co-operative?"

"Punishments had been given, Hillber," He paused, giving Cal a mindless hand wave – a cue for him to carry out his duties now, then continued for further explanation. "Plus, I need his to formally meet his juniors, my new pets."

Meanwhile, Cal had performed his first given task with expedition. He took over the metal chain that shackled Riki by Iason's side earlier. Now he unhooked the other end of the chain from the D-ring that was connected with the collar on Riki's neck, giving him full liberty.

Cal then left with the chain, off to somewhere else to do his second task.

Without even anyone knowing about it, gentle music smoothly started to flow in the background. The room appeared to be dimmer and the groups of pets slowly broke up.

The Free Party was going to start anytime now – as soon as the Blondies were happy.

The conversation between the elites of Tanagura continued without breaking off as more and more of the Blondies' favourite pets sat by their respective master's feet.

The other pets – those who was not one of their master's favoured one – gathered in small groups and continued whatever they were doing earlier; whispering softly to each other, giving comments on anything they saw or even sharing gossips about the popular pets.

Riki started to receive unwanted attention from the other Blondies after Cal – or technically Iason – granted him his transient freedom.

The building, THIS building where the Free Paty was held in Midas Area 3, Mistral Park could be enters or exits by anyone, not needing the authorities' identity verification. Without his chain, there was nothing else holding Riki back. He could run away. To anywhere.

The twelve Blondies were waiting for a good show.

Out of their expectation, Riki did not make use of the situation to flee from Iason. Instead, he stood stock-still like an statue – one looking extremely annoyed – beside Iason until his master ordered him to sit with satisfaction.

"Where?" He asked, sounded as good as gold but looked like he was going to hit Iason if he replied something ridiculous. "Should I get an attendant to find me a chair?"

"There is no need for that, Riki," Iason replied, with a formidable good mood. "On the floor."

"You're kidding." Riki's eyes opened widely in incredulity. Him? Sitting on the floor - in fact practically sitting by Iason's feet like an obedient tail-wagging dog? That was what Iason hoped that he would do? This was ridiculous!

Riki's eyes flared with anger.

"Do I look like I am?" Iason teased - not his usual behavior to ask a rhetorical question. This proved that he was on cloud nine because of Riki's promised-kept obedience. And also, he had always found Riki's temper most fascinating.

"NO WAY."

Two words from Riki's thin lips and Iason's expression darkened immediately. His good mood had now vanished.

"Don't make me repeat the same thing." His tone was stone cold.


	7. Chapter 07

Riki fought back reflexively when someone seized him from his back – no, not just someone – it was two muscular man who were so strong until Riki, no matter the famous Riki the Dark or the awesome Riki the Bison leader, could not fight them off.

Iason let him struggled in vain for a while before standing up and walked towards Riki. Riki tensed as Iaosn walked near him – as always. Iason nodded to those men, giving them unspoken order. The men released Riki immediately and walked aside.

He took another step nearer to Riki while the latter scowled at him angrily and fearfully – people always are afraid of unknown. "What do you want from me?" Riki's voice cracked, his words breaking in strange places.

Iason did not answer. He suavely extended his hand behind Riki's head as if he was yearning to hug him but grabbing a handful of his silky-black hair instead and tugged it backwards with sudden force that Riki had to look at Iason's eyes.

"What do I want? What do I want, you asked?" Iason repeated indifferently in his icy cold tone.

"I want your absolute submission. I want you to obey my every command," he whispered softly into Riki's ear. "I want to make you beg me."

Riki trembled. Iason's words helped him to recall perfectly well – and reminded him – the incident before they started heading here.

_Iason approached Riki, again, from behind; this time with a chinking chain in his hand. Riki was adjusting his collar grumpily, unaware of Iason's advance on him._

_Iason yanked Riki's head backwards abruptly – he had always liked how white his gloves seemed when they were in Riki's black hair. Riki yelled in agony, and stopped when he saw an inverted image of Iason._

"_Good boy," Iason nodded in agreement. "I want you to be as good as now in the party later. No misbehaviour, no rejection, and no opposition," he warned. "I will punish you if you disobey me."_

_To make sure that Riki would not ignore his words – which was often – Iason had to intimidate him._

"_Mark my words, Riki; if I have to discipline you, you will definitely regret for not taking my words. I will cuff you to your bed – yes that one with a D-ring overhead – and fuck you hard until you won't be able to lay straight on the bed for one whole week."_

_Iason was always more than happy to do that, and he did once but Riki stopped talking to him for the following month. "I will not stop, not even you beg me to. Did I make myself clear?"_

"_Crystal." Riki breathed._

_Iason tugged Riki's head backwards somemore, exposing the D-ring collar on his neck. He clicked the chain to the D-ring and pulled it to make sure it was secured._

"_Brilliant." He nodded, again, in agreement, sufficed by his pet's subjection._

Riki heard something heavy moving behind him. He turned around and found out his bed - if not his then some other bed with D-ring for handcuffs overhead – was on the stage now.

"I'm sorry, Iason," Riki whimpered, terrified by the sight of the bed. "I will be good."

'He is not going to do it right here in front of everyone, is he?'

"Too late." There was a note of menace in his cold voice, and then he pushed Riki towards the awaiting men.


	8. Chapter 08

"Riki-sama, are you all right?" Cal asked in such low volume that only Riki could heard him.

Riki raised his arms overhear robotically to let Cal to cuff him to the D-ring. He did not respond to Cal's question but Cal knew the answer from Riki's dispirited face.

Cal sighed quietly while securing the connected chains. "Riki-sama, for your own sake, please – I beg you not to challenge Iason-sama's authority anymore."

He then moved away from Riki's side and therefore Riki was left alone on the stage.

During their short and barely audible single-way conversations, the audiences were already prepared for the first show for the party night.

The pets quieted down while – unexpectedly – their masters, too. They all had their eyes locked on the mongrel.

Riki was no longer the wild beast from Ceres, who the elites recognized; what he was now was no more than a wounded beast tamed by its natural enemy – hunter.

Riki knew and understand more about Iason's hard limits and the consequences if he broke the hard limits. He knew how to please his master and plead for his forgiveness, to avoid punishments.

That was the biggest difference between the Riki first entered the circle of the upper-class and the Riki after almost four years of humiliation.

Ironically, Riki seemed to be the first one to notice the existence of his partners tonight.

There was a group of young male pets standing across the stage, right in front of Riki. The one standing in front of the group, Riki noticed, who was apparently the leader of the group, was a tall, slim, blonde young boy.

The young pets were not wearing full attire like Riki – in fact, Riki was the only pet in the room that wore full attire. The clothes they wore, if you insist that the cloth they were wearing was called clothes, only covered small parts of their body while exposing bigger parts of their skin to the air.

But they did not feel uncomfortable in it.

Riki started to feel anxious about this whole thing. He thought Iason would be then one doing this, not other pets. 'What are they going to do? Does Iason even approve to let the other touch me?'

Dimly, between his loud heartbeats, Riki heard the master of ceremony announced that the Free Party started now. The group of young pets practically threw themselves at Riki once cued.

Only the leader-like boy did not. He remained where he stood and sized Riki up thoroughly.

'Who is this guy? What's so great about him? He's nothing but a mongrel from the slum!' He snorted in his heart. Ostensibly he was still measuring Riki with his eyes with a curious expression on his face.

'I am the purebred pet. I am one of the rarest pet the academy bred and I survived. Isn't him the one to serve me? Why do I need to serve him instead?'

Then he remembered the pet's Furniture that came to meet his own Furniture, Aldo.

"_Cal." Aldo and the other Furnitures in the waiting room greeted when Cal walked in hastily._

_Cal nodded as reply and straight away address to Aldo. "You need to get F-169A ready. Iason-sama would want the party to start anytime now."_

Aldo told him Cal was the master's room's Furniture, the one who was in charge of master's daily life and also the Chosen One's. Cal was somehow like the head of the Mink Residence's Furnitures.

'How can he be the Chosen One?' He asked, again and again. 'I will replace him and please Iason-sama. Now I'll just have to show Iason-sama what I am capable of.'

The blonde boy stepped near Riki.

(A/N: -cries- I dragged the story! This Free Party night is too long! oAo)


	9. Chapter 09

Riki arched his body inwards, yet still unable to avoid the impetuous young pets' inexperience touch. 'These brats!'

He tried to free his hands from the metal cuffs to push the immature – both physically and mentally – boys away but failed. 'What was I thinking? To let Cal cuff me!'

He hated himself so much for being submissive to Iason, even for a short while; and also for feeling aroused by the inexpert harassing hands.

'Iason Mink…' Riki thought, and suddenly enraged. 'He is the one who trapped me in this situation!' He shot Iason a look that surprised the other Blondies.

He was wildly furious at Iason; his deep, usually smouldering eyes now flamed with fiery anger.

However, a few moments later, Riki lost himself in the middle of the heat of craving lust. He could no longer think straight. His body coloured with strong desire for Iason – to kill and to make love to.

While for Iason, Riki's killing stare was intensely seductive to him, reminding him their first real sex after Riki unwillingly became his Pet. It was almost four months after Iason tricked Riki into becoming his Pet.

In his first month, Iason forbade him wearing anything below his waist line. Its purpose was to strip off Riki's mongrel pride – to remove his shame of being naked in front of people.

That was because most of the sexual intercourses the Pets and the other Pets, as known as their partner, shared normally would be shown in public.

Riki, special as he was, was after all, a normal pet too. As an elite's Pet, he ought to be displayed in front of the public, with his partner, appointed by their masters.

But just before that, Riki needed some lessons. To teach him everything a qualified Pet would learn from the Academy – everything derived from a simple concept – 'promiscuous is a virtue'.

_Only Riki's obscene groans and strange liquid gurgling sound were heard in the vast room._

"_Ng-ngh…" Riki arched his body backwards. "S-st…" His hands tried hard to free themselves from Iason's iron firm grip to push Daryl away, but failed._

_Riki was sitting at the edge of the bed while Iason was holding him from behind. Daryl was on his knee; his head between Riki's thighs, moving up and down along the shape of Riki's erection._

_With a sweet agony yell, Riki pulled his head backwards and reached Iason's broad shoulder. 'I will definitely kill Iason AND Daryl when I could get my hands on their necks!'_

"_I want no shame," Iason took the advantage and whispered into Riki's ear, using his hypnotic voice. "You're such a fast leaner. Look," he continued to humiliate him. "You are already so wet-"_

"_Shut th-the hell u-up!" Riki stammered, determined to break Iaosn's sentence off as Daryl sped up. His mouth opened as he groaned louder. His legs stiffening, yet he still refused to listen to his body._

_Recognized the familiar reaction from Riki – this 'training session' was done a few times, Iason chuckled. "Riki, Riki," He murmured, his voice bewitching. "Let go."_

_And Riki fell apart in Iason's mesmerizing voice, his body convulsing and shattered into pieces._


	10. Chapter 10

"_Kneel over there." Iason ordered once Riki entered the dark vast room. Sitting on his chair – the only furniture in sight, well, a pole did not count as a furniture – Iason elegantly pointed at a spot between the pole and the chair._

_Riki obeyed lifelessly meekly. His body marked with blues and blacks as well as occasionally reds._

"_You can sit on your heels if you want," Iason offered, and Riki embraced his suggestion. "Good," Iason sounded sated – but of course he was! Riki had finally learned his lesson and listen to every command Iason gave. "Part your knees."_

_And again Riki obeyed. "Wider," Iason's cold voice was now menacing. "Wider," He repeated until Riki parted his knees wide enough for Iason to see his lower part of body in full details. "Perfect."_

_On his cue, Riki dropped his head and stared at the dark cold ground his knees were making contact with. His inert eyes on the ground stared back at him._

"_Daryl." Iason summoned, and Daryl entered the room at once. Need not further order, Daryl trotted towards Riki and chained him to the pole. He then made a very quiet exit._

"_I believe that you had learnt your lesson from yesterday," Iason purred. "And that now you can fully understand my orders and willfully do what I wanted." He then paused, waited for Riki's answer._

"_Yes." Riki breathed impassively._

"_Good," Iason continued – noticed Riki's unusualness but did not take any further action. "Now, touch yourself."_

_Immobile Riki stirred. He gasped softly and stared at Iason, his eyes smoldering. "You're joking."_

_Iason arched one of his eyebrows, and said: "I do not joke, PET. Now, don't make me say the same thing twice," his tone admonishing. "Or do you want me to summon Daryl?"_

_Riki's eyes widen in fear. "No!" he whispered. "I-I can…" he could not finish his sentence. He dreaded to let Daryl serve him – as Iason would put it. Slowly, his hands moved southwards and reached his length._

_Iason leaned backwards, his body relaxed. He was expecting a fight from Riki. Yet, there he was, all quietly and obediently stroking his own length. Frankly, with his beautiful slightly tanned body, it was quite a sight to enjoy._

It took Iason another three months to train Riki to moan instead of yelling when he was having pleasure. After that, when Riki was used to everything, Riki was able to do everything according to Iason's wish.

He moved when required; he still when demanded.

But Riki's training did not end by then. It was almost half a year later when Iason finally touched Riki.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Yeah! My exam is going to end this Thursday 3**_

_**Dear Sun, thank you for your loving heart o/o My arm - it's actually nothing more than one inch cut from the doctor. Thank you for loving my story too –shy smiles-**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi everyone! I am sorry that I did not update for a very long time. Lately, I don't have the free time to sit in front of my computer and write a decent chapter. I just finished my three weeks mid-year exam, and am looking forward to the two weeks long holiday. I hope I can at least update a few chapters in these two weeks! Wish me luck and thank you for your support! Love all of ya! 3_

_To Andrea:_

_No I don't. But thank you for telling me. I'm a newbie – a very new one – and I did not notice there is a guide. I really appreciate your kindness. May god bless you, whichever God you believe in._

_To Anonymous:_

_Thank you for your suggestions. I will try my best to make the chapters longer. And um, about Riki's love… I'm fully intended to make him find out how much Iason loves him. If that answered your question :)_

There was a hint of mirth behind Iason's apathetic eyes when he recalled their first sex.

"Penny for your thought?" Raoul whispered to Iason. Everyone else was concentrating on the stage – as Riki, despite his fiery hatred towards his suitors, had showed his lust after pleasuring coitus.

However Raoul, unlike the others, was not a bit interested in Riki and looked at everywhere but the stage and saw the joy in Iason's eyes.

Iason turned to Raoul after Raoul asked the question but gave no reply, only stared at Raoul impassively. To Raoul, though, the silent gaze was something else.

For the first time since they met, Raoul felt uncomfortable sitting by Iason's side. "Well," he muttered. "You were smiling…" Iason raised one of his eyesbrows this time. "Your eyes." He quickly added, seeing the change of Iason's expression.

Sometimes, Iason still would intimidate him. After all, Iason was the most superior and powerful elite of Amoi; the favourite son of Jupiter.

A few seconds later, Iason shook his head slightly and pointed at the stage, an action that showed his wish to end this conversation. Raoul nodded in agreement; both of them turned in time to see instead to hear Riki gasped.

The pets that originally surrounding – harassing, Riki would like to correct you – Riki had moved away from him, providing the spectators a better view of Riki, now that he was fully naked.

Now, only F-169A was in the centre of the stage with Riki.

Looking at F-169A, immediately Iason knew why Riki had gave such a big response. He was wearing gloves made by the same material as Iason would wear daily – most probably that was the pair of gloves that he left at the apartment in Apathia, in case his gloves got dirty.

His icy blue eyes darkened. "Enough." His voice rang like a bell in the pin-drop silence of the big room.

Iason's word was affecting everyone in the room in different way. Sudden waves of murmurs bust between the Blondies; F-169A stopped his action in halt and turned to look at his new and only master; while Riki, lost in the strong emotion of Asmodeus, groaned and twisted his body impatiently against the bed.

"Iason," Orphe frowned. Never once in the history that anyone cut off in the middle of the show. It was his job to make sure there was none. None in the past, none in the future and definitely none in the present. "You brought that mongrel of yours to this party. You sent him up stage. Indirectly that means you agreed to a show. Now you're stopping it?"

The subject of Orphe's sentences ignored him. "Cal," instead he ordered his Furniture. "Bring him to the car and send the boy to dungeon." He then stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Iason!" Orphe called after him, not feeling embarrassed. He knew that Iason was all along defiant towards anyone including their mother, the Jupiter. But the rules could not be overlooked.

Iason's eyes cooled. No one could question and deny his action. He did not bother to reply but only to ask:

"Problem?"


End file.
